Party Time 2
by booknerd998
Summary: Magus and Clarty plan a party for her parents after they get married. Now they have to take care of the party, there will be singing, dancing, fluffiness and awkardness. This story was origanly by mortalinstrumentsgurl1
1. Getting Ready

**Hi every one his is my first FF I am continuing mortalinstrumentsgurl1's story Party time…if u haven't figured it out yet I can't spell for my life the first three chapters are mortalinstrumentsgurl1's I don't know how many more chapters I will make but I feel like I could do three to five more chapters and if everyone likes it maybe a new story what Clary dose well mom and Luke go on their honeymoon so here is the first chapter from mortalinstrumentsgurl1's Party Time**

**I do not own any of Cassandra Clare's characters. **

Clary POV

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister said. My mother and Luke kissed and everyone cheered. I clapped and gave my mother the flowers and she turned around. She threw and turned around to see that Isabelle caught it. They walked down the aisle and went to have their private time. I smiled. My mom and Luke just got married and Magnus and I were planning an after party at the police station where his pack was leaving to decorate now. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Jace.

"So I see they left you," he said.

"They need their moment. At least I'm here with you though," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around my tiny waist. He was pulling me into a kiss, when someone grabbed me from his arms.

"There's no time for kissy time, blondy. I need her, now," I heard Magnus say.

"Wait, why?" Jace asked.

"Because I need her!" Magnus yelled. He dragged me out and I saw Jace stare at us in confusion. I waved goodbye to him as we left the gardens. My mom thought they should be married in a church but I told her Simon couldn't step on holy grounds. I told her about having her wedding at a garden. When she asked which, I told her the Botanical Gardens. She argeed, instantly. Of course others complained because it was in Brooklyn but when they saw the Garden they loved it. Now I was forced in the cab and tripped over the curb while going in.

I pushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Thank you, for man handling me," I said to Magnus. He smiled and gave the driver directions. When we reached the street we walked to the station. We saw the Werewolves running around the place putting decorations up. Magnus lead me outside the girl's bathroom. He handed me a bag.

"Get dressed," he said. I walked in a got dressed. I looked at myself in surprise. Him and Isabelle had real different tastes. Izzy would make me wear tight, short dresses, while Magnus just gave me a plain gray shirt with gray skinny jeans and black boots. I came out and saw Magnus leaning against the wall. When he saw me, he gave me decorations and put me to work. The party was going on in two hours, so we worked fast.

Time passed fast. Once we were done, I looked around and saw that we did a good job. I leaned against the wall and Magnus came up to and handed me a dress.

"You don't want to be left out of the masquerade, do you?" he asked. I smiled and took the dress and changed again but leaving the boots on. I looked at myself in the mirror. It was a silky dress that stopped at my ankles. I put my black mask on. It only covered my eyes and the top part of my nose. I was black and had gold outlines and had some feathers on it. I tied it and went to find Magnus. He was wearing a glittery tux and a matching mask. He smiled when he saw me.

"Get ready," he said and handed me an ear microphone. It was turned off because I had to sing in a microphone first and then I could dance with Jace while still singing. I got on the stage while people were coming inside in dresses or tuxes with a mask. I recognized Jace. He was wearing all black and had a black mask. Simple.

"Hello everyone, welcome to the after party for the wedding couple. Who's ready for a dance?" Magnus asked. Then the music started and it was all up to me now.

**I also do not own the music in the upcoming chapters.**


	2. Masquerade, Light Show, and Awkwardness

**Hey everyone I am back…..here is the second chapter mortalinstrumentsgurl1 made I will post my new chapter sometime soon but I start school on Monday (miner niner) hope you like the story I am continuing **

**-booknerd998**

**I don't own Masquerade by Rihanna or the characters! I don't own Turn all the Lights on by T – pain and Ne – yo. I recommend that you listen to the songs while reading their parts.**

Clary POV

When the music started, I saw everyone grab their partner and was going to start to dance except for Jace who was staring at me on stage. He sat down and was watching me. I took a deep breath, looked at the back up singers, and started to sing.

Clary: "I'm painting my smile, drying my tears, covert it all."

Back up: "(covert it all)"

Clary: "You wear disguise, hiding your fears. Put up a wall, but underneath it all that love we had is gone we already let go but we put on a show so nobody knows 'cause we ain't ready to fall."

Clary & Back up: "It's a Masquerade."

I saw that they turned on my ear microphone and I made my way down to Jace.

Clary: "We've been trying to hide our faces behind a Masquerade. Dancing around that truth but I don't wanna lie. I'm tired of pretending, acting like everything's okay. It hurts to much to face . It's over, so we keep living in a Masquerade."

I saw Jace stand up and walk to me and take my hand. He leads me to a spot and put his arms on my waist and mine on his shoulders and started to sway.

Clary: "You're all that I know, so comfortable, but the feeling is gone and even though we need more. We're scared of being alone, so the show goes on. If we took off our mask then we could never last. 'Cause we'll be force to see. It's all to make be live.

Clary & Back up: "Cause we're not who we use to be. It's a Masquerade."

Clary:"We've been trying to hide our faces behind a Masquerade! Dancing around that truth. But I don't wanna lie. I'm tired of pretending, acting like everything's okay, it hurts too much to face . It's over, so we keep living in a Masquerade.

He spins me and then we're spinning and he lifts me up while spinning. I smile and he puts me down and puts his forehead to mine. I close my eyes.

Clary: "I'm wiping my smile off. Letting the tears come streaming down. You take your disguise off, bringing your walls down to the ground. We be screaming inside. We can finally let it go. The truth is our now, We're face to face. Put me it put it into this."

Clary & Back up: "It's a Masquerade! We've been trying to hide our faces behind a Masquerade! Dancing around that truth. But I don't wanna lie, I'm tired of pretending, acting like everything's okay. It hurts too much to face. It's over, so we keep living in a Masquerade."

I opened my eyes to see him staring at me. I hear everyone cheering and clapping.

"You have a beautiful voice," he says in a whisper. I smile and reach up to kiss him. He cupped my face and kissed back. I pulled away for air and smiled again.

"You look beautiful, Clary," he said.

"You don't look bad yourself," I said.

"Yes, yes, you both look hot. Now I need her again," Magnus said and took from the grasp of Jace who just smiled and shook his head.

I looked back at Magnus and said, "Two in a row. What do you want now?"

"Time to change, sweet pea. Next is the real party. No more slow dances," he said in disgust. He gave me another bag and pushed me in the bathroom. I sighed. I wondered when I was going to get some alone time with Jace. I shook my head and changed. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I had a green t – shirt that had nothing on it and white skinny jeans. I still had my black boots on and I walked out to see everyone was in different clothes too. I was confused.]

"I changed for them. Now it's a real party and we don't need floor length dresses. Now come, we need to put glow in the dark paint on you," Magnus said. I nodded. That was another part of the performance. Magnus called it, 'The Light Show', because of all the paint that he was going to put on the performers.

We went into a room that was far away from the guests. I saw Maia and Jordan getting the paint make up on their bodies and clothes. Magnus yanked me into a chair and started to put the paint on. He put green face paint on my eyelids, white face paint to outline my eyes and lips, and put neon green on my lips. He put neon pink face paint on my cheeks, lightly. So, there wouldn't be much. He told me to get up and I did and stood next to Jordan.

"Let me see your hands, Clary," I put both of them up and he snapped his fingers and my nails were painted a very bright yellow. I put my arms down and he took a pallet and a paint brush and dipped it in blue and flung it at my clothes. Next, he flung yellow, then red, then pink and finally purple. I saw that it was only on my clothes and not my arms or neck. He walked up to me and started to make swirls on my arms.

"Do you think you're over doing this?" I asked.

"Of course not, too much is better," he said. When he was done he told me to go to the sinks. I did and he came over with more paint. He told me it was safe for my hair. He grabbed a strand and took and indigo color and put it on my hair. He did this with multiple colors and he was done. It was invisible till you turned off the lights. I sighed on relief when I was done. I realized that the white paint on my lips were also invisible. Heck, all the make- up was invisible. Even on my clothes.

"Get ready," I heard Magnus say to me and he threw me another ear mic. I put it on and waited for Magnus to be done. When he was done we left the room and waited for our cue. I was just a dance now. Maia and Jordan were singing next. I looked for the Lightwoods and saw them with Simon and my parents. I walked over to them.

"Hey," I said. They greeted back and I sat next to Jace. I laced my hands with his.

"Where's Magnus?" Isabelle said. She was wearing a blood red dress that had ruffles on it.

"I don't know. I was talking to him and then I made my way here. I thought he was following me but…," I let my sentence trail off, knowing my point.

"Well, I am here now," said a voice. I looked to see Magnus. He was wearing the same thing as I was but had on a darker green t –shirt, regular white jeans, and black shoes.

"You look so different," Simon said, looking at Magnus.

"Not that different," Magnus said, taking a seat next to Alec. He winked at me. I smiled.

"What's going on you two?" Jace asked, sounding a little angry.

"Just a surprise," I said.

"Are you guys singing?" Isabelle asked, noticing the ear mic.

"Not us, yet," Magnus said.

"Then, who?" Luke asked. As if on cue, the music started.

I saw Maia and Jordan ready.

Jordan: Take off your shoes (shoes shoes). Ain't nobody gonna see nothin'.

Bring out the booze (booze booze). Baby girl stop frontin'

Ain't nothin' to lose (lose lose). And I ain't gotta work no more. F-ck that place, f-ck my boss (I am sorry for this part. It is inappropriate). I'm about to ball girl where the cars.

Magnus and I got up and started to fist pump and jump up and down. Then we started to do our routine for the dance. We took a few steps forward and the other dancers did too. ( okay I don't know any dance moves. Let's just say their doing the choreography to the music video Where have you been. I do not own those dances. Rihanna does.)

Maia: "So I'm going ha-a-a-a-ard, I need some light, it's way to da-a-a-ark. Oh yeah, I'm going i-i-i-in. And now I'm with my friends. Let the party begin!"

Jordan & Maia: "Turn all the lights on!

A-A-A-A-A-A-A A-Ah

A-A-A-A-A-A-A

Turn all the lights on!

A-A-A-A-A-A-A A-Ah

A-A-A-A-A-A-A

Maia: "So I'm going ha-a-a-a-ard, I need some light, it's way to da-a-a-ark. Oh yeah, I'm going i-i-i-in. And now I'm with my friends. Let the party begin"

Jordan: "Give me that glass, little bit of ice. Pour that rain in there. This must be her song, dancing like ain't nobody else in here. Sexy as she wanna be and she dancing next so close to me. I said please excuse, you steppin' on expensive shoes. Shawty is a perfect ten,this angelic body made you sin. I love the way you get it in. Come over here and shake it for a gentleman. Cause you want it."

Maia: "So she's Turn all the lights on!

A-A-A-A-A-A-A A-Ah

A-A-A-A-A-A-A

Turn all the lights on!

A-A-A-A-A-A-A A-Ah

A-A-A-A-A-A-A

We were still dancing and Magnus and I went to our table and told them to get up. Then the lights turned off and they gasped. We were glowing and we were dancing again.

Jordan & Maia: "Turn all the lights on!

A-A-A-A-A-A-A A-Ah

A-A-A-A-A-A-A

Turn all the lights on!

A-A-A-A-A-A-A A-Ah

A-A-A-A-A-A-A

Maia: "Put your hands up if you're going ha-a-a-a-ard, I need some light, it's way to da-a-a-ark. Oh yeah, I'm going i-i-i-in. And now I'm with my friends. Let the party begin. Turn on all the light on!"

Jordan: "I'm drinking something.

I'm touching something.

They need to turn up the lights.

(Turn up the lights)

I'm drinking something.

I'm touching something.

They need to turn up the lights.

(Turn up the lights)

I'm drinking something tonight.

I'm touching something tonight.

They need to turn up the lights.

(Turn up the lights)

I'm drinking something tonight.

I'm touching something tonight.

They need to turn up the lights.

Somebody...

Jordan & Maia: "Turn all the lights on!

A-A-A-A-A-A-A AAA

A-A-A-A-A-A-A

Turn all the lights on!

A-A-A-A-A-A-A AAA

A-A-A-A-A-A-A

Maia: "Put your hands up if you're going ha-a-a-a-ard, I need some light, it's way to da-a-a-ark. Oh yeah, I'm going i-i-i-in. And now I'm with my friends. Let the party begin. Turn on all the light on!"

The song finished and I was huffing for air. The lights turned back on and I sat down, slumping on Jace's shoulder. He put his arms around me and whispered, "You did a great job out there." I smiled.

"You both did a good job," Jocelyn said.

"We need a break," Magnus said. I nodded. Then Maia came over and said, "Let your wish be granted. We have thirty minutes till the next performance."

"C'mon Simon, I want to go dance," Isabelle said. Before he could answer, she dragged him to the dance floor.

"I need to take this stuff off of me," Jordan said.

"Agreed," I said. Going back to the room where Magnus put my make- up on. It took some time but I got it off of me. It was still on my clothes but I was going to change anyway. I walked out but someone grabbed me by the waist and pinned me to the wall. I gasped. I took a deep breath and knew the scent.

"Jace."

"The one and only," he said with a grin. I stared at him.

"Did you want anything?" I asked.

"Just you," he said aand crashed his lips with mine. I reacted immediately and wrapped my arms around his neck. He opened the door that was next to me and dragged us in without breaking apart. He closed the door and pinned me to the wall again. He tightened his grip on my waist and crushed me into him. I pushed him and he walked backwards until his legs hit the couch in the room. He sat down and I straddled him. His lips lingered from my lips, to my jaw, and then to my neck. I was gasping for breath. He was about to kiss me again when someone opened the door and I heard a giggle. I turned and saw Isabelle and Simon making out. My eye brows went up and I looked at Jace and saw that he was trying to not laugh. Then Isabelle's eyes opened and spotted us. She gasped and Simon pulled away staring at us in embarrassment. Isabelle blushed.

"This is awkward," Simon said. I got off Jace, quickly. I didn't know what to say. I could actually feel the awkwardness in the room.

"I – I better go find Magnus," I said and rushed out the room, leaving a confused Jace and an embarrassed couple behind.


	3. Shufflers and Interrupters

**Hey this is the last chapter mortalinstrumentsgurl1 made before she gave me the story I might even upload my chapter today…. Here is chapter three **

**Btw if you think I am Cassandra Clare you need to use your brain**

**-booknerd998**

Clary POV

After that awkward moment with Simon and Isabelle, I went to go find Magnus for the next performance. I found him talking to Maia and Jordan. I walked over to them and heard that they were discussing about the next song.

"Magnus, we need more people for the next song," Jordan said.

"I cannot get any of these people to dance with us. They are Shadowhunters and Downworlders, I don't even know if they can dance," Magnus said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We need more people that can dance for the next performance. It would be a miracle if we find some but we don't have any time to teach them the dance to the song," Maia said.

"What's the next song?" I asked.

"Party Rock Anthem," Magnus said.

"We don't have enough time to teach others to shuffle," Jordan said.

"I think I know some people that can help," I said.

"Who?" Magnus asked.

"Before I had my memory from the past about Shadowhunters, I had friends and they can shuffle but I don't really talk to them anymore," I said.

"Who are they?" Jordan asked.

"They're a family, a very weird and awkward family, but they can shuffle," I said.

"Take us to them then," Magnus said.

"Actually, I don't talk to them because the mother of the family banned me from talking to them," I said.

"What did you do?" Maia asked.

"They have a nine year old boy and he is very weird and disturbing. I, like, hurt him because he's really annoying," I said.

"Well, we need them," Magnus said.

"Fine," I said and told them to follow me to the hotel they lived in.

(Okay, so the nine year old boy, let's just say he's like Gibby from ICarly. Plus I am naming him Gibby. I do not own Gibby or the some lines from Jessie or A.N.T Farm or the Party Rock Anthem.)

15 minutes later.

We were at The Mark Hotel at Manhattan's Upper East Side. We were about to walk in when someone ran up to me and bumping me.

"Sorry, Clary," I looked down and saw a girl.

"Who are you?" Magnus asked.

"I'm Gemma," she said frantically, looking in the lobby and her face brightened up.

"OMG! Bryan's in the lobby," she said.

"FYI, that's his job," I said.

"Clary, look at him. He is so gorgeous," she said with a sigh. I shook my head. Bryan had brown locks that ended at the nape of his neck, gray eyes and was a year or so older than Gemma.

"I wonder if he is going to show me his romantic zone or his funny zone. Or both zones. What do you think Clary?"

"I am fine with any of his zone, unless he doesn't touch your end zone," I said and walked in the lobby. They followed me, including Gemma and walked to the elevator.

"Hey, Clary," I heard Bryan say. He had a Jersey accent.

"Hey, Bryan," I said.

"Long time, no see," he said.

"Yeah, somehow my life goy busier than ever," I told him.

"See you later and see you tonight, Gemma," he said with a wink and went back to work. Gemma giggled.

"Somehow, these two remind me of you and Jace," Magnus said and Jordan and Maia agreed.

"Shut up," I groaned. We reached Gemma's apartment and saw her family running around.

"Clary, you know you're banned. If my mom sees you…" she trailed off.

"I know, I know. I just need a little favor," I said. She nodded.

"Hey you guys, guys?" she said but they weren't listening.

"GUYS!" she shrieked. They all stopped running and looked at her.

"Guess who's here," she said. I walked up.

"Is it someone famous?" a boy asked.

"Now who is he?" Jordan whispered to me.

"That is Gibby," I said, with a tightness to my voice.

"No, Gibby, it's Clary," I heard Gemma say.

"CLARY!" I heard Gibby shout my name. The he embraced me in a hug.

"Okay, how about a little more bro, and less mance," I said. He let go.

"Clary, I thought I banned you from getting near this family," I heard a strict voice say. I turned around and saw their mother. Merideth.

"Hello, Merideth," I said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We need more people to help with our next performance," Maia said.

"And why would I do that?" she said.

"Because I helped with your family with my own money," I said.

"Be quiet or I will come over there and slap you," she warned.

"I don't see you slapping my money around," I said almost in a shout. She growled and I smiled.

"She told us you guys were shufflers. We need some of you to dance in," he looked at the wall clock, "5 minutes."

"What?" Jordan, Maia, and I said in unison.

"Ooo, I want to go. I love to shuffle," Gemma said.

"I do to," a girl that had black locks said.

"And who is that," Maia asked.

"Abbagail," I said. "That's their aunt and the coolest person, ever."

"Okay, let's go," Magnus said and entered the elevator. I did to, followed by, Maia, Jordan, Gemma, and Abbagail." I saw Merideth scowl at me and Gibby stand there.

"Gibby, are you going to come?" Gemma asked.

"Gibby, is staying with me," Merideth said. We shrugged. We reached the lobby and Gemma grabbed Bryan. She told him what she was doing and he wanted to do it to.

We reached the station and saw that we only had three minutes left. I looked at Magnus and he grabbed my arm, and I grabbed Maia's, and she grabbed Jordan's, and he grabbed Bryan's, and he grabbed Gemma's, and she grabbed Abbagail's. We reached the room in the back and hustled into it. Clothes were flying everywhere and make up was a hastle.

I was done and had on an 'Everyday I'm Shuffling' shirt with the running man on it, ripped black jeans, white converses, and the 3d glassed that didn't have lenses in it. I also had my hair up in a pony- tail. I had light make- up on. Everybody was finished just in time because that was when the music started.

Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind Everybody just have a good time

Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind We just wanna see ya shake that

Then Magnus dragged Maia and I to our part of the floor. Which was in the middle, and started to do the Running Man. We did it in a circle and then we did the T- step. I was smiling when I saw the Lightwoods and my family. They were clapping and, I saw, that they were impressed. Then we spun while doing the t- step.

In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe

Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like Drano I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin' On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey

Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind Everybody just have a good time Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And gonna make you lose your mind We just wanna see ya shake that

Then we shuffled again and we were laughing. The music was blaring out loud and proud. I saw Jace look at me with a grin. I smiled back and winked at me. Then he help his hand jerking his thumb in the back room. He mouthed, "When you're done, back room." I smiled and nodded.

Everyday I'm shuffling', Shufflin', shufflin'

Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad One more shot for us, another round Please fill up my cup, don't mess around We just wanna see you shake it now Now you wanna be, you're naked now

Then we started to jump.

Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound

Get up, get up, get up, get up Get up, get up, get up, get up Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up

Then we started to shuffle again.

Party rock is in the house tonight (Put your hands up) Everybody just have a good time (Put your hands up) And we gonna make you lose your mind (Put your hands up) Everybody just have a good, good, good time

Put your hands up Put your hands up Put your hands up Shake that, everyday I'm shufflin'

The song stopped and everybody cheered. I smiled and took the glasses off. I saw Jace clap and walk to the back door.

"Next, up is karaoke," Magnus said. I smiled. I wondered if Jace would do it. Only one way to find out. I walked to the back room where Jace wanted me to meet him and opened the door. Once I was in, I was shoved against the wall.

Someone's face in the crook of my neck, giving me kisses.

"You were really great out there," he said I my neck. I smiled and put my hands on his silky blonde curls.

"Thanks," I said in a whisper. His head came out of my neck and looked at me.

"Magnus said karaoke is next. Are you going to try?" I asked.

"Now, why would I do that?" he asked with a grin.

"Because if you do, you might get more than a make out session," I said with a grin.

"I like the sound of that," he said with a devilish grin. He was about to kiss me when the door hit me hard in the back and I crashed into Jace, enough force to knock him down. We were sprawled in the floor together and I looked up.

"Oops," said a girl with blonde hair.

"Gemma?" I said.

"I'm so sorry Clary. I just wanted some alone time with Bryan," she said and indicated to Bryan. He gave a shy smiled and waved.

"Plus, I am sorry to ruin the moment but some people just asked where you two were," she said and walked out the room.

"We should go back," I said.

"Right after this," he said and dipped me and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. When we pulled apart, he grinned. I smiled back and said, "C'mon." We went looking for the Lightwoods.


	4. Kiss and Tell

**Hey everyone thi is the first chapter I made plz revew and tell me what yu think of it**

Clary POV

Once we left the back room hand in hand we went to the Lightwood's table. They were talking bought ll of the performances so far and how good I was in both of them. Since my seat was at the mane table with my mom and Luke I didn't have a chair at the Lightwoods table I just sat on Jace's lap, that got us looks from Maryse but I ignored her and said "thank you, are you enjoying the party?" everyone just nodded but Izzy said "this is the best party have been to that Magnus had thrown, but then the last one Simon got turned into a rat." I couldn't help but laugh at her. Only Izzy would bring that night up a bought Simon. When Magnus stopped "Sorry for Party Rocking" in the middle I knew it was time for karaoke "Everyone may I have your attention" Magnus asked "it is now time for karaoke if you sing a song with the word kiss in it the bride and groom will kiss at the end!" he finished. By the way Jace picked me up, put me on his chair and ran up to the signup sheet he remembered what I told him. Now that I think a bought it maybe it wasn't the best idea to tell him that he would get more than a make out session. I was snapped from my thoughts when Magnus called Jace up to sing. "Hi my name is Jace Lightwood and I am going to sing 'Kiss and Tell' by Selena Gomez and the Scene. Hit it!"

'Hey, hey, hey

When you walk you don't leave tracks

When you talk they don't talk back

Believing every word you say

But they don't know, they don't, don't know

Secrets that you just can't keep

Promises that you made me

You twisted it to suit yourself

But now I know, I know, I know

Ooh, everything that I told you

Ooh, you just smile and then you

Kiss and tell everything I say

Stuck inside your little web

Everybody wants to know, yeah

Lips that lie, caught in your trap

Sold me out and you just laugh

Say we're friends until the end, yeah

But you don't mean it, don't mean it

You don't mean it, you don't mean it, no

I wish that I could take it back

You want it all, but you can't have that

People falling at your feet

But they don't know, they don't, don't know

You're gonna figure out real soon

The dirty deeds will catch up to you

It's crumbling beneath your feet

But you don't know, you don't, don't know

Ooh, everything that I told you

Ooh, you just smile and then you

Kiss and tell everything I say

Stuck inside your little web

Everybody wants to know, yeah

Lips that lie, caught in your trap

Sold me out and you just laugh

Say we're friends until the end, yeah

But you don't mean it, don't mean it

You don't mean it, you don't mean it, no

Ooh, everything that I told you

Ooh, everything that I told you

Ooh, you just smile and then you

Kiss and tell everything I say

Stuck inside your little web

Everybody wants to know, yeah

Lips that lie, caught in your trap

Sold me out and you just laugh

Say we're friends until the end, yeah

But you Kiss and tell everything I say

Stuck inside your little web

Everybody wants to know, yeah

Lips that lie caught in your trap

Sold me out and you just laugh

Say we're friends until the end, yeah

But you don't mean it, don't mean it

You don't mean it, you don't mean it, no

Don't mean it, don't mean it

You don't mean it, you don't mean it, no'

I motioned for jace to meet me outside when he was done and went and sat on the curb. I was thinking about how that song and how it fit perfectly with the old Jace. The Jace that that is argent, who girls would want me to spill over after kissing. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that Jace had come and sat beside me until he wiped a tear from my cheek. I hadn't even realized I was crying. "What's wrong" he asked me well letting me sit on his lap with my head in his chest. "It's just that now we are moving to Luke's house/book store. It is farther away from you and the place's we like to go and from all my friends." I said into his shirt. I was a bought to go on when I felt lips on mine soft and sweet not like in the backroom. "I have something to tell you" he said "what" I replied in just a whisper. "Well" he started "I got Maryse to talk to your mom and she said that you could stay at the institute for the school year so you don't have to switch and so you can train, we aren't allowed to train alone cuz we don't get anything done." He finished I was so happy I started to kiss him. But then my phone rang and we brock apart I answered it and had a very angry mom on the phone asking were her children were. I just told her we were just a bought to leave. I told Jace what I had to do and he said that he would come with me. So we went back inside to look for the kids.


	5. I Kissed a Girl

**Hey I am back for the last time till I start High School I am so happy I have gotten so many views but not many reviews so plz tell me how I did but plz no flaming it just means that you are jealous of my **

**Do people still think I am Cassandra Clare?**

We went back into the party and found Abbagail up just bought to start Karaoke she was singing, 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

_It's not what, I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

_No, I don't even know your name_

_It doesn't matter, _

_You're my experimental game_

_Just human nature, _

_It's not what, _

_Good girls do_

_Not how they should behave_

_My head gets so confused_

_Hard to obey_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it, _

_Us girls we are so magical_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

_Hard to resist so touchable_

_Too good to deny it_

_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

When she was done I waved her over, when she got over to us I told her that we needed to find Gemma Bryan I told her to ask my parents and me and Jace went to where we last saw them in the back room. I didn't want to just walk in so I knocked and yelled through the door "Gemma, Brian get the hell out of there you have to go home before your mom rips my head off" in response I only got a fit of laughing. I was getting mad so I said they had 10 seconds to come out before I was coming in and that they better be clothed. At that they came out and I knew that they hadn't been doing anything to bad. We went to get Abbagail. When we were walking back me and Gemma were talking a bought how we met our boyfriends and girl stuff like that. Well Brian and Jace talked a bought boy stuff like football…well Brian talked and Jace sometimes added something. We dropped them outside and walked back to the party to find my mom

**So this was more of a filter chapter..plz review I won't be able to update as often cuz I start school tomorrow and it is my first year of high school till next time R&R**

**-booknerd998**


	6. I Love You

**Hey I was lucky and was able to finish this chapter so here it is hope you like it R&R**

When Jace and I got back everyone was on the dance floor it was like 10:30 and it was time to dance. We got in just as Starships were ending and raise your glass by ink was coming on. So I grabbed Jace and pulled him to the dance floor to dance we danced for raise your glass, Edge of Glory, Paradise by the Dashboard Light, What the Water Gave me**(my fave song right now)**, You Are the Only Exception and more. By the time we had dance till 12 and I was falling asleep. Jace must have notice because the next thing I knew he was picking me up bridal style and carrying me to the couch in the back room we were in earlier. Once we were there he laid me down on the couch with my head in his lap. He was stroking my hair gently "are you still up Clary?" he wisped to me. "ya" I answered "can I ask you something?" "Anything" I answered a gene. "Well I wanted to give you something….I know we aren't even considered adults yet and your mom would kill me but I wanted to give you a ring, a promise ring since we can't get married. It symbolises that I promise one day when we are older I will ask you to marry me. You don't even have to where it in your finger I got you a necklace to put it on" he said well he brought out a ring on a chine it was a simple band with a small heart shaped emerald, I guess it is because of my eyes. "Jace" was all I could say before he cut me off "Clary just here me out, before I met you my life was gust bough killing demons. I didn't care if I died or not, I wouldn't get attached to anyone because I was told from a young age that love is to destroy. Then I met you, you loved your mom so much that you would do anything to save her. The love for your mom didn't make you weak it made you stronger. I know as long as you love me, I will be at my strongest. You are the first girl I loved, the other girls were just that girls something to do. If you ever left me I would end up dyeing, because not living is better than living without you. Please don't leave me." He said "Jace, I would never leave you. I love you and I will marry you one day. Let's just not tell my mom yet" I said then I sat up and kissed him with all the love I had for him. He pulled my hair over my shoulder and put the necklace on me. I started to fall asleep so Jace told me to lie down and sleep for little while. As I fell asleep to Jace singing You are the Only Exception I could only think a bought how much I love him.

**Hey did you like Jace's promise proposal? Do you think it was a little OOC. I am feeling evil today so no more chapters till I get 5 reviews cuz I know people are reading but no one is reviewing **

**-booknerd998**


	7. Girls Just Want to Have Fun

**Hey everyone this is another filter chapter but next chapter there will be excitement thanks to everyone who replied. I know I said 5 but here is this chapter. **

_Me and Jace were dancing well I was singing 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun' the glee version that is slow and sweet. I had my hands round his neck and his were around my waist. Well we were swaying side to side I started to sing. _

_**I came home in the middle of the night**_

_**My father says, "What are you going to do with your life" **_

_**Well Daddy dear, you're still number one **_

_**Oh girls they wanna have fun Oh girls they**_

_**The phone rings in the middle of the night**_

_**My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"**_

_**Well Mother dear, were not the fortunate ones**_

_**Oh girls they wanna have fun**_

_**Oh girls they**_

_**That's all they really want**_

_**Those girls they wanna have fun**_

_**Some boys take a beautiful girl**_

_**Oh and they hide her away from the rest of the world**__ at this he picked up the ring he had given me and kissed it then he held it to my lips were I kissed it to._

_**Not me, I wanna be the one to walk in the sun **_

_**Girls they wanna have fun**_

_**Oh girls they**_

_**Thats all they really want**_

_**Oh girls they wanna have fun**_

_When it was done I lend in to kiss him not all heated like earlier that night but like when he gave me the ring_. I woke up when I heard someone scream. All I could think was with all the Downworlders and Shadowhunters in the other room I was scared but I looked at Jace and knew that we loved echoer and one day would get married. As long as we live that long, we both got out our blades and named them as we set off into the other room to see what was happening.

**Ok so that is my little cliffy. As I said it was a filter just short and sweet (376 words enluding the notes at the beginning and end). If you can guess what is happening I will PM you and get a name and what you would be in Cassandra Clares world. Happy Guessing! ;D**


	8. The Scream

**Hey everyone this is a long chapter and it took me forever to write hope you like it **

When we got to the room none of the kids were in sight and I knew why as soon as I saw it. All the parents and couples we kissing like they were two seconds away from striping. Since it was a girl's scream it must have been Izzy when she saw the lightwoods and then ran out of the room. I took one look at Jace and saw what I must have looked like. He had wide eyes, with raged breathing. He looked at me and took my hand as we ran out of the room.

We went backstage first and found the door was locked I didn't think that would matter with a room full of shadowhunters who could use an opening rune but hey they just saw their parents making out, but we didn't want to scare them so I said "Jace you want to knock" he didn't rely just knocked on the door. "Who is it?" we herd Izzy say Jace just shook his head at his sister and replied "It's just me and Clary Izz." Then she opened the door and let us in. when we got in we saw everyone sitting in a circle beside there boyfriend or girlfriend, and there was a space next to Simon. "What are you doing in here?" I asked "plying truth or dare. Want to play" Izzy asked I looked at Jace and he just shrugged so I said we would play we sat between Alec and Magnus and Simon and Izzy with Jordan and Maia across from us "ok the rules are no trying to break up any couples, no perverted questions or dares, and what happens in this room stays in this room. Get it, got it, good I will start." Magnus said "Clary Truth or Dare?" he asked me. "Truth please" "ok where and when was the first time you and Jace kissed?" he asked me "ok I was my birthday and Jace took me up to the Greenhouse for a picnic at midnight to see the moonflowers** (am I right I could not find what they are called)** and we ended up kissing till we herd Hodge's bird Hugo's wings flapping and parted." I said "ok now it is my turn so I pick Izzy Truth or Dare?" I asked "ummm dare!" She yelled "ok….I dare you to sing don't stop believing right now for everyone like you were on glee" I decided. She just stud up and started

Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Just a city boy Born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

A singer in a smokey room

The smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searchin' in the night

Streetlight, people

Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin' somewhere in the night

Workin' hard to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill

Payin' anythin' to roll the dice

Just one more time

Some will win, some will lose

Some are born to sing the blues And now the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searchin' in the night

Streetlight, people

Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin' somewhere in the night

Don't stop believing

'Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight, people

Don't stop believing

'Hold on to that feelin' Streetlight, people

Don't stop!

She sang and we all cheered for her then she sat back down and said "ok Jordon Truth or Dare?" "Truth" he said right away "ok if you could change one thing a bought Maia what would it be?" "The one thing I would change is that I ever turned her into a werewolf" he said without hesitation "ok my turn" he said "Alec truth or dare?" "Dare" "ok I dare you to go out and see what is happening out there." Jordan said Alec got up and left. We all sat there in silence till he came back, he had the funniest look on his face it was like he had just seen a ghost who smelled like skunk. We all were dying of laughter well Alec looked like he was going to be sick. We all asked him what was going on but he just said since we weren't all adults yet he wouldn't say anything but that people weren't fully clothed. "Ok so Jace Truth or Dare?" Alec asked "truth" Jace said "ok what is the hardest thing you and Cary have gone through as a couple? Ok no that is a bad question. We all know it was when you thought you were brother and sister duh. So when did you know that you loved her because we all know when we started to see a change in you." Alec said "well I knew I found her interesting from the first time we met her but knew I was in love with her when she came out for Magnus' party. I know you must have known because of the comment I made a bought her hair being down instead of pined up." Jace said then he kissed me. I was use to this and reacted instantly by putting my hands around his neck well his tightened around me until Izzy yelled at us to get a room we came out for air and Jace said "ok Magnus truth or dare?" "Dare." "Ok I dare you to go and wash off all your makeup and sparkles." "Ok" he said and he went into the bathroom to have a shower. "What are we going to do well he gets all that crap off his face?" Izzy asked "well we need to find out how we are going to sleep I think that there are fore couches and we can all just sleep on those if everyone doesn't mind sharing with your bf/gf" I said everyone said the they didn't mind so I grabbed my backpack and went into the other bathroom back stage to change into pj bottoms and a t-shirt. When I came out Magnus was back and he looked normal his hair was flat sitting just in his eyes a little but t looked good not like he was emo. I sat back down next to Jace and put my head on his shoulder, I was getting tired a gene it was almost 3:30 now. My mom knew how late everyone was at her house when her and Valenten got marred so she knew that someone might spike the punch with flarey stuff that makes people hallucinate so she made us kids promise not to drink any of that there would be extra in the backstage for us to eat and drink. "Hey everyone I don't want to play anymore I am going to sleep see you in the morning" I said. Jace must have gotten up too cuz everyone moved and filled in the gap then he jogged to catch up and grabbed my hand. He led me to the back wall hen turn the corner and there was a vending machine and one of the fore couches. Jace was lying down first and I lied in front of him with his hands around me. I fell asleep a soon as my eyes closed.

**So that was a long chapter tell me what you think R&R **


	9. Here I am

**Hey everyone sorry I took so long with this chapter….plz don't kill me I had as Cheerfully Blue put it the fanfic bug all I wanted to do was read not write and I could not think of anything to write a bought but here it is done so no one needs to die! :D sorry bought the Barbie things my younger sister made me watch them well it was down pouring this weekend hope you like it **

I woke up to Jace softly humming my favorite song from when I was little "your just like me" from Barbie the Princess and the Popper I had no idea why he was humming a Barbie song but then it hit me last night we were playing with 2 you the young werewolf girls and they wanted to watch the movie and when that song came on I sang all the words. Then he started to hum a different song and when I knew that it was "here I am" from the newest Barbie movie The Princess and the Popstar witch I think is just a rip of the one we watched before I started to sing without opening my eyes

_When I was young _

_I played for fun _

_Made up the words _

_Nobody heard _

_But now I see _

_All eyes on me _

_And suddenly _

_I'm in a dream _

_I got a feeling now _

_Everything's right somehow _

_Here I am _

_Being who I want _

_Giving what I got _

_Never a doubt now _

_Here I go _

_Burning like a spark _

_Light up the dark again _

_I'm stepping up _

_Right to the top _

_That's how I'm wired _

_I take it higher _

_I'm in control _

_I broke the mould _

_The girl you see _

_Is up to me _

_I'm lifting off the ground _

_Finding the perfect sound _

_Here I am _

_Being who I want _

_Giving what I got _

_Never a doubt now _

_Here I go _

_Burning like a spark _

_Light up the dark again _

_Again _

_Again _

_Again _

_Again and again and again _

_There's a star that's right inside you _

_So come on and let it out _

_Find out what you're about and just shout _

_"Here I Am" _

_Being who I want _

_Giving what I got _

_Never a doubt now _

_Here I go _

_Burning like a spark _

_Light up the dark again _

_Here I am _

_Being who I want _

_Giving what I got _

_Never a doubt now _

_Here I go _

_Burning like a spark _

_Light up the dark again _

_Here I am _

_Being who I want _

_Giving what I got _

_Never a doubt now _

_Here I go _

_Burning like a spark _

_Light up the dark again _

_Again _

_Again _

_Again _

_Again and again and again _

_Again _

_Again _

_Again _

_Again and again and again and again _

_Here we go_

When I was done singing Jace leaned in and kissed me and it was like we were back in the storage room he ran his tong along my bottom lip to ask for entrance so I opened my mouth for him our tongs danced together and fought for dominance. He won not that I minded. I broke the kiss first for air but he just started to kiss my neck I tugged at the bottom of his top and he pulled it off. We continued kissing till he started to pull my shirt off we broke apart ad he pulled it over my head. "Jace" I said "mmmmmmm" was all I got "Jace stop not here not now not without protection" Jace stopped and looked at me with sad eyes but said "ya I know I don't want our first time to be on a couch. I love you clary " he said " I love you too Jace" I said well putting back on my top he gave me a light kiss before getting up and going to see where everyone else was.

We found my mom, Luke, the Lightwoods, Magnus, Simon, Maia, Jordan and some of the pack cleaning up the station. There was a table in the one corner of the room hey had already cleaned with food from Taki's. I went over and grabbed some cold chicken wings for my briefest before grabbing a broom and starting to sweep. My mom asked me to go to the back room and get her the mop and I said I would because I won't be at home to do stuff for her much longer. I went back there opened the door and a demon like the kid from Pandemonium came out I called for help before taking out a blade from my bag. I named it Razial. It glowed in my hand and I attacked it. It got the upper hand and was pinning me to the ground when a blade stabbed it in the back and started to fold in on himself. I looked up and saw jace he smiled at me and said "can't let the demon kill my feature wife can I?" "I guess that would be a bad. Now help me up." I said he grind at me and gave me his hand to pull me up. I gave him a kiss on the cheek then grabbed my backpack. "I am going to take a shower and get this demon gunk off me tell my mom I am ok?" I said "k Clary see you soon." He said, before he left he gave me a kiss on the top of my head and went back to the main room and I went to have a shower. When I got out I put on a pair of jeans with paint stains and the Wight shirt I splattered paint on to match. When I got out of the room I saw Jace just sitting there on the couch staring off into space. "hey" I said "hey everyone left after we finished cleaning and said that we would meet them at taki's for lunch in 30 minutes" he said "ok so what are we going to do in the meantime?" I asked well we are alone but we already almost went too far when we got up so do you want to train?" he asked me well we could head over and use your sencer to find a demon to fight." I suggested "ok last one to get outside has to kiss Me." "no fair I would kiss you anyway" I said as I chased after him.

**Hey everyone how is this chapter? It took so long to find an idea but once I did it came so quickly! Hope you like it. Btw I don't think I will write more maybe one more at taki's before her mom and Luke go on their honeymoon. I might also do Clary's life at the institute. Tell me what you think! **


	10. The Institute

**Hey everyone I just finished this cuz I have had a terrible week and every time I got to writing it would end in someone dying. My week was so bad cuz I broke my ankle at soccer then the idiotic doctors gave me a walking cast but told me not to walk on it how dumb is that? Then I had to take the elevator at my high school and it is scary….(my school was built in like the 1960's) the lights would flicker and it would make weird noises. Then I had a French test and I think I aced I but I was stressing cuz French is not my subject but then who is perfect at their countries second language. But enough rambling a bought my week on the story ( this is the last chapter unless I get a really good idea)**

When we got to Taki's everyone was sitting and they had gotten an extra-large order of everything (well the human food) there was a huge platter of girl cheese and a huge thing of nachos and everyone had drinks that weren't going to make them seem drunk. There were two seats open between my mom and Luke, and the Lightwoods were we were supposed to sit but I snuck passed everyone to our table in the back were Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Maia and Jordan were sitting. They moved so me and Jace could sit next to Maia and Jordan with the others across from us. We got a platter of nachos and shared them the whiter knew we were with the big group of people so he didn't make us pay we just sat and talked a bought the upcoming year and how I was going to be staying at the institute. It was late fall and I loved it I could sit at the park for hours and just paint the trees. When we left the girls went to my house to help me and my mom pack well the guys went to Jordan and Simon's apartment. My mom was moving to Luke's book store house and I was moving into the institute. I can't believe it I was going to see my boyfriend every day and I was going to live in the same house as him for a whole year! "Clary" my mom called "I have something for you!" when I got there she had like five new canvases for me to paint on. "There so you can put them up in your new room." She said and I just ran and hugged her like I was five agene "you are the best….how many other moms would let me stay at the institute when they didn't want me to know what an institute was?" "Well I have to have to trust you won't make bad choices now or you will do stuff behind my back like get married in Vegas instead of in a church with everyone who loves you there." She said

When we were done packing Jordan came over with his truck for me and Luke came with his for my mom. The institute was the opposite way from Luke's house in the country, but my mom insisted on coming with us to help me settle in. my mom asked Merissa if we could paint the room and she was all for it hoping that Jace would let me paint his room so it looked more like he lived there and less like he was just staying there for the week. I took a room next to Izzy but across from Jace. We painted the walls green and I painted the dresser and bed frame pail blue. I put up pictures from my room before. There were pictures of me and Simon from when we were little, a picture of me and Jace after the war. There was a picture of me on my first day of school. I was in a dress with little flowers on it, my hair was in pig tails and I had my Dora backpack beside me. Jace always says that it is his favorite because I looked so adorable. I had a purple book shelve filled with my favorite books I wouldn't find in the library here since it was all non-fiction. It looked just like my old room it was just not at my old house, but I might like this house better I can wake up and see Jace in minutes. When I was ready I closed my door and yelled down the hall "Hey everyone get your buts down here I finished my room." Jace was the first one to come he had just gotten out of the shower and changed cloths. Izzy and Simon came from her room and Simon's hair was just a bit messier then normal so I can guess what they were doing well Alec and Magnus came from making dinner. "Ok on three….one…..two…..three!" I opened the door to my new room and everyone gasped they were use to seeing it plain not all painted and fun with my easel in the far corner and he stuffed bear Jace had given me on the bed and my favorite thing I got just for this room an egg chair in the other corner opposite the door. "Well you are now moved in so I guess it is time for me to go." "ok mom I will miss you…see you on the weekend" and with that my mom made her way towards the elevator. I knew I would miss her but I also knew I would LOVE living at the institute. I was ready for my life to change….agene and with that I went down to dinner with my other family and my best friends.

**Hey everyone how was the ending? Do you want a new story a bought Clary's new life at the institute? Review and tell me what you thought thanks **

**Booknerd998 **


	11. Prolog for My New Life

**hey everyone this is the prolog for my new story for Clary's life at the institute called My New Home(i am also going to post this as a new story soon). This is really short less than 600 words but it is just a try so if you want me to continue R&R to tell me what you think of this story.**

The last two months had been the best in my life. Why you might ask? Well where do I start….I didn't have to go to school my mom said I could train as long as I did my studies with Jace and Izzy as well. I lived right down town with my best friend close by. We haven't been tacked by a demon in three weeks which is a new record but then I guess that we killed them all between the two wars. Oh ya and I forgot to say that I live across the hall from my boyfriend(or would h be my fiancé since he gave me a promise ring but I haven't told my mom yet and I just wear it as a necklace) and if I can't sleep I can just cross the hall and curl up with him. ya my life was perfect. So here I was in my room agents the head board drawing Jace well he played with my fingers. We were just sitting there when he asked me "Clary why do you love me" "what?" I asked confused as to why he would ask the "why do you love me when you are the best person I have ever met you woke me up from my endless slumber of just killing things but why do you love me?" why did I love Jace? He was sweet and I knew he loved me more than anything but why did I love him? "I love you cuz you are you and you might not show it to everyone but if you let yourself love someone you love them with all your heart." I said to him well putting down my sketchpad "that is why I love you" I said well moving to sit on his lap. "I love you too clary" he said well moving closer to me with every word when our li[s touched I got the normal feeling of electricity. Before I knew it we both had out tops off and his hands were starting up my back when Izzy came in "hey guys mom wants us…omg get a room!" "Izzy if you didn't notice we are in a room, Clary's room and we had the door closed so you walked in on us." Jace said well putting his shirt back on and handing me mine from the floor. "Well you win there but mom wants to see you two in the kitchen." Izzy said before taking off to god knows were in the huge place. "well" Jace said "my mom might think the worst if we don't get down there soon" he said holding out his hand for me and we walked to the kitchen hand in hand.

**so how did i do? tell me what you think and what i could change befor posting this as a new story. till next time**

**booknerd998 **

**oh ya if i dont post soon it is because i am a huge fan of PJO and HOO so i am reading the books before MoA comes out on Oct 2nd!**


End file.
